painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Train Station Xmas Edition
Train Station Xmas Edition is the bonus level for the game Painkiller: Hell & Damnation. __TOC__ Description This level is set in big and old train station which according to the signs is somewhere in the Switzerland. It is decorated with various christmas decorations such as christmas trees, christmas lights and many others. Most of the windows on the roofs as well as on the walls are missing and by that there is a lot of snow in whole train station. It has large open spaces and lots of rooms such as ticket offices, food court or room with platforms. Below the train station is maintenance space. The train station is in rather bad condition since there are cracks in the walls and some of the colums are destroyed. On the walls are pictures showing train stations and factories from nineteenth and twentieth centuries. Monsters This level is inhabited various monsters dressed up in special christmas clothes. They include: * Bag Babies - they are wearing gift bags. * Freaks - they are wearing christmas lights. * Banshees - they are wearing angel costumes. * Evil Boys - they are wearing elven hats. * Sado Commandos - they are wearing elven hats. * Amputees - they are wearing reindeer costumes. * Preacher - he is wearing santa claus costume. Tarot card Secret areas/pickups Secrets and holy items H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Secret 2 (Key).PNG|Secret 2 (Key). H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Secret 3 (Teleport).PNG|Secret 3 (Teleport). H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Secret 4 (Lever).PNG|Secret 4 (Lever). H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Trivia In whole train station, there are many departure boards with cities around the world and their stations: Gallery H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 2.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 3.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 4.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 5.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 6.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 7.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 8.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 9.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 10.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 11.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 12.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 13.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 14.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 15.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 16.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition 17.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Advertisement 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Basement 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Christmas Tree 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Clock 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Departure Board 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Train 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Vending Machine 1.jpg H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Venture Ship 1.PNG H&D Bonus Chapter Level 6 - Train Station Xmas Edition - Venture Ship 2.jpg Soundtrack Train Station Xmas Edition Music: Train Station Xmas Edition Music: Environment Sounds Category:Levels Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Levels